The invention relates to a ligating clip which is useful for various surgical procedures, particularly for clamping around tissues such as vessels, ducts and the like.
Ligating or ligation clips are well known in the surgical field for use in clamping and thereby ligating various vessels and ducts. This is done so as to control bleeding during surgical procedures.
A large number of disclosures and efforts have been made so to provide satisfactory ligating clips. Despite these efforts, continued problems remain in connection with the provision of ligating clips which are simple and reliable in use, which are easily positioned for proper application, which provide sufficient and reliable closing or ligating of tissues during use, and which can also be removed in a simple procedure.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a ligating clip which is easily positioned for use in ligating desired tissues.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ligating clip which provides secure clamping of tissues so as to close and reliably stop bleeding of a particular vessel to which the clip is applied.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a ligating clip as above which is readily removed from tissues if desired.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.